


Hell's Entertainment

by Osulity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Drunkenness, Humor, M/M, Oneshot, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:55:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osulity/pseuds/Osulity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Matthew Williams lives on the outskirts of town. Whilst traveling home late one night he arrives to find something hellish unraveling in his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell's Entertainment

Matthew Williams liked to believe he lived a simple life. Well, it was simple outside the eccentric activities and overall personality of his brother, Alfred. Don't get him wrong, he loved his brother dearly; but his energy was a bit much for him at times. Now was one of such times. 

 

Matt after spending the day with his brother was now driving home. The radio was on, but it was turned down to a point to where it was merely background noise. There was a barrage of CDs piled into a little compartment that had long been untouched except for a few that were seated on the top. They remained outside of their cases merely for the convenience of being able to put it into the player faster.  One of the CDs belonged to his brother, Al. Personally Matt hated Al's taste in music, but allowed his brother to play it every time he entered his car. 

It was times like this where Matthew enjoyed the peace and quiet. Exhaling deeply, the Canadian kept his eyes glued to the road. He felt almost impatient knowing it was another twenty minute drive until he got home. Already he was thinking about what he was going to do when he got home. He would make up a cup of coffee and perhaps sit back and catch up on a few shows he had missed the past couple of weeks. Due to work and friends he hadn't been able to schedule some time for himself lately. It honestly made him a bit irritable. So much so even his brother could detect it.

The road grew nearly deserted as he lived on the outskirts of town. The streetlights became rarer to see as the trees slowly became the only thing you could see on both sides of the road. Matthew had to admit, during the day this road was fine; but at night it certainly became creepier. He felt a bit embarrassed about feeling a tad bit afraid. He knew the only thing on this road was him and the possible moose or deer trying to cross the road. The road signs every few miles or so verified that fact.

Just as he had mentioned it, he had passed another road sign warning him of deer or moose crossing. His headlights had reflected off the yellow sign and made it appear as if it were neon or, well, glowing. Matt had to squint until he passed it. It was a bit odd for that to happen. Even if he did have his high-beams on. 

Looking at the time on his dashboard Matthew was reminded of how impatient he had felt minutes before. Ten fifty-three p.m. He should be home any minute now. By this point the music he had been playing as background noise felt like it didn't exist. Matt could barely hear it. He felt like he was in complete silence; it was actually a bit unnerving for him.

Finally Matthew had pulled into his driveway. His headlight shone on the garage door that he never really used for his car. Hardly in the winter, either. Turning off the car and taking the keys out of ignition, Matt sat in the car for a second longer than he planned to. Something didn't seem right. He could feel the uneasiness working it's way into the pit of his stomach and into the back of his mind. 

Something in Matt's mind was telling him to look into the rearview mirror. He doesn't know what compelled him to, but against his better judgement… he did. What Matthew saw next froze him in place. He was frozen in terror.

For a second Matthew saw someone-- or something sitting in the backseat; looking right back at him. Matthew sat frozen for an instant, but was soon able to blink. When he looked back, what he thought he saw was gone. Matthew could feel his pulse running twice as fast than it normally would. He tried to calm it but staying in this car was not helping.

Looking out the window, Matt knew he needed to get into his house. Though the uneasiness concerning the darkness from earlier had sprung back up into his mind. He now found himself cowering in the driver's seat. If his brother saw him now, he would be laughing or be twice as scared as Matthew was. 

Matt shook his head in disbelief, he needed to bulk up! What he saw was probably just a result of him being so tired. What was there to be afraid of? Grabbing his phone and keys, Matt cautiously got out of his car. Despite the reasoning he tried to deal with himself in the car, he found himself hurrying onto the porch and to the front door. 

Once successfully inside Matthew locked the door and let out a sigh of relief. That wasn't so bad. He had probably been worrying over nothing. Matthew eyed the TV from The kitchen and knew he needed to relax. First, he made himself a cup of coffee to calm down. After taking off his shoes he curled up on the couch and turned on the TV. 

Matt flipped through several shows to choose from until he landed on one he was severely behind on. After pressing play he eventually found himself no longer tense. The Canadian sipped his coffee happily as the first scene of the show played out. No longer would he deal with his problems but instead watch a fictional character deal with theirs. 

"You have an odd taste in media." whispered a voice in his ear.

Matthew gasped and nearly hurled the cup across the room as he threw himself up off of the sofa. What did result was the cup falling onto the floor and shattering, it's contents spilling all over the hard-wood floors. That wasn't Matthew's main concern as he whisked around to see what the source of the voice was.

A man with red eyes and white hair stood before him with the most self-satisfied grin he had ever seen before in his life. The man appeared to be around average height, maybe a tad shorter than Matthew himself. Matt was weighing in the options if he needed to fight this guy. To be honest Matthew could feel his pulse racing once again. He felt like his heart would give out at any moment.

"Who are you?!" questioned Matthew, he tried distancing himself from the other. His tone was simply confusion as even he couldn't figure out if he sounded more frightened or angered. The same went for his current emotions as the two options battled for dominance. Only one thing was certain: Don't let him hurt you.

The person looked at Matthew as if the answer were obvious or as if Matthew should already know. "Oh don't be so scared," laughed the man, it didn't ease Matt's worries at all. "The name's Gilbert. But that won't really matter!"

Matthew's brows furrowed, he felt like he was being backed into a corner. His fears were made reality when the man walked around the sofa that separated the two and leisurely took a seat as if he were a welcomed guest. Matthew merely took a few steps back until he actually had his back against the wall.

The man looked over to Matthew before letting go of a deep chuckle. He found this all amusing! "You're probably wondering why I'm here." the man-- er, Gilbert jabbed his thumb at his chest as if point to himself in introduction, "I'm here…" then his pointer finger aimed itself at Matthew, "to take your soul."

Matthew's brows furrowed in confusion which briefly replaced the fear. Here he thought he was getting robbed, possibly worse. Did a drunk break into his home? The laughter that erupted from Gilbert did not help his case at all.

"You don't believe me, do you?" he questioned as he stood from the couch. Gil made his way over to Matthew who couldn't back up any further. "What if I told you I was what you saw in the car?" 

Matt froze for a moment, there was no way he could know about that. The terrible feeling in his gut that kept swinging in and out of focus was now front and center. He couldn't tell if he were going to pass out or not. If what this guy said was true, why not do it already?

"Due to some… circumstances, I am required to give you three days before I take your soul. Its supposed to let you say your goodbyes and... whatnot." Gilbert's voice got increasingly disinterested with every word as if this was the worst part of his job. Matthew could pick up that he wasn't a very patient man.

A part of Matthew still felt like this was all a cruel joke, or that this guy was completely drunk and simply broke into his house. However the other part of him was beginning to accept this. Odd as it was. 

Gilbert began looking around the room as if inspecting it, Matthew could feel his courage building up. No matter how much his logical side told him not to, he went for it anyway. Matthew hurled himself forward and pushed Gilbert onto the floor. There was a loud thud as Gilbert tumbled down with the Canadian on top of him. 

Immediately Matt noticed something. He smelled… alcohol. Curiosity took over and he leaned down towards Gilbert's face and took a whiff. There was no mistaking that was the smell of beer. Grabbing Gil by the collar, Matt hoisted him up so they were eye to eye. "Have you been drinking?" he questioned. Suddenly all thoughts of this guy being a 'demon' dispersed. His initial suspicion was right, this guy was totally drunk.

Matt came to the conclusion that this guy got in his car while he was in town. It seemed likely as Matt never usually locked his car doors. This experience changed that choice from here on out. After the incident in the car, the guy probably got in through the back door as he locked the front. 

Having been so lost in thought, Matthew barely noticed that Gilbert was about ready to crash and pass out at any moment. Sighing heavily, the Canadian helped the guy up onto the sofa where he officially passed out. Matt could call the police or even kick him out, but he couldn't bring himself to do so. Instead he just let the guy sleep on the couch as he himself went to bed.

The following morning he awoke early and went downstairs to see Gilbert awake and disoriented. Upon explaining where Gilbert was and what he did last night, Gil abruptly started to apologize. Now that all was said and done, Matt found the whole ordeal a little funny. Matthew offered to give the guy some breakfast and then a ride home, which Gilbert eagerly accepted. He found the sober Gilbert to be a bit endearing. Though he was definitely more excitable than Matt himself. It simply worked for Gilbert.

As for the shattered cup that ended up in pieces on the floor thanks to Gilbert, surprisingly Gil offered to clean it up and he did so very well. Much to Matt's surprise Gil even paid him back for the cost of the cup. Now with the morning half over and Gil giving his brother a call explaining to his brother where he was, what happened and that he was, in fact, not dead-- it was time to take him home. On the way home they talked. Well, Gilbert did most of the talking while Matthew just listened and inserted a comment every now and then. Gilbert gave instructions as to where to drop him off when they reached town. 

When Matt parked the car to let Gil out, a sense of dread came over the Canadian. He found Gilbert to be nice company and was a bit sad to let him go. Intent on seeing him again, Matthew exchanged numbers with the man before he got out of the car. Needless to say something besides a laugh did come from this. Since they exchanged numbers they have been getting closer and closer ever since. A hellish incident would eventually lead to a devilish relationship.

**Author's Note:**

> This was actually intended to be an ongoing multi-chapter story with actual demons and whatnot. However I also liked the idea of this being a one shot with a humorous/cute ending. It's certainly nice to write about a different pair for once.


End file.
